Mission: Wings of Ice
by Kusagakure Zetsu
Summary: Genma and his team go in search of a girl with wings of ice with orders to return her to the village. Will they find her? And if they do, will they be able to bring her back? Be prepared for lots of action and surprises along the way.


It was nice outside, with a sunny sky and warm breeze that blew lazily through the streets of Konoha. As Genma stepped out of the ninja supply store, he smiled and took a deep breath of the sweet spring air. Sighing, he began to walk down the dusty streets that lead to his house. As he walked, the bag swinging in his left hand, he adjusted the senbon that he kept in his mouth. It wasn't a very long walk, but it seemed even shorter to him because he wasn't looking forward to going to work today.

Lately, work had become boring for him, and he was almost disappointed because of it. He had sent in a request for a mission about a week earlier, but had heard no reply. Perhaps he would go to the Hokage after work today and look into it personally, and pray Lady Tsunade was in a good mood. After unlocking his apartment, entering, and depositing his supplies on the table, he got suited up in his ninja clothes and checked his equipment. When he was sure he had everything, he exited his house and was surprised to see his two teammates waiting for him.

"Hey, Genma!" said Radio Namiashi, one of Genma's best friends. Radio was easily distinguishable by the scar on the left side of his face and his black sword, Ragauun, the pride of the Namiashi clan. best friends.

"What's up you two?" asked Genma.

"We were assigned guard duty today." replied Iwishi Tatami, a tall guy and another of Genma's best friends.

"Nice! Looks like today won't turn out to be as boring as predicted!"

"Really?" asked Iwishi, "Guard duty is boring? I love it!"

"Well, if you submit your request to the Hokage, she might just let you join."

"Speaking of submitting requests," said Radio, "Iwishi and I just came back from submitting our requests for a mission to Lady Tsuande."

"Did you get a reply?"

Radio sighed "No."

"Oh well, we'd better get moving so we aren't late. Did you guys come here because you needed something?"

"No, we were just going to walk with you because we know you work there."

The walk was uneventful, yet better than it would have been if he'd been alone. Though they were his teammates, they still hadn't reached his level of Jonin, a Tokubetsu Jonin., they were still his best friends and he wouldn't have traded them for the world. He helped them train even though he didn't share their chakra elements. They had been through a lot together, and they made a pretty good team. In fact, their team had one of the best records for completed missions.

Iwishi talked almost the entire trip about a new jutsu he had learned. It took a lot of chakra, but it was absolutely incredible. When asked what it was, he replied "Wait and see." Genma was proud of Iwishi. Truly, he had come much farther than anyone who had known him 15 years ago would have predicted. If he kept up the pace, he was sure to become a top-ranking Jonin in no time.

All too soon, they arrived at the guardhouse, Genma sat down at the Gaurdmasters desk and gave out orders. He gave Iwishi and Radio jobs that would require them to frequent his office. Even though his title "Head of Perimeter Security" sounded cool, it wasn't. So much paperwork, and all of it had to go past the Hokage! He spent the rest of the day doing what he had always done, and was relieved when the day was over. After briefing the night shift guards, he waited as the day shift guards passed at almost even intervals- each as they were relieved. Iwishi and Radio, who had been working near the gate, asked Genma if he wanted to have some dumplings with them. There was a dumpling restaurant across from the Konoha Library. Genma agreed, and they enjoyed a nice meal.

They were just sitting back, having some sakē when Shizune, Lady Tsuande's assistant came in and walked over to them and addressed them.

"Genma, Iwishi, Radio, Lady Tsunade would like to see you. There is a mission for you."

The Hokage's office was a comfortably sized room. Though he had been in it many times before, it never ceased to give Genma a sense of awe at the person to whom all this belonged. The Hokage was legendary even before she even became a Hokage. She had the title of Sanin, a title only three other people in the entire world had. While Tsunade the Slug Princess may not have sounded too impressive, she packed an incredible punch and had a fiery temper. She always maintained some sort of jutsu that kept her body looking young and attractive. Really attractive. He caught himself staring, and looked at his friends who were trying not to stare themselves.

"Genma, Iwishi, Radio, I received your requests to be assigned a mission. Unfortunately, there aren't many missions that fit your qualifications. There is one mission that may present some challenges though. Shizune, would you give the details?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade. Rumor has it that there is a girl with a special jutsu which allows her to have wings of ice. She is said to be in the Village of the Fog, not too far from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. You are to retrieve her and see if the jutsu can be learned or if it's a kekkei genkai. You are not to engage her in combat unless you are threatened. Also, I am to accompany you."

"Any questions?" asked Lady Tsunade.

"I have one." offered Iwishi.

"Go ahead."

"Can't we learn the Chakra Wings jutsu from the Village Hidden in the Stars?"

"Yes, but that would require we take their star, which we are not going to do. Also, these wings are useful in combat. Actually, the girl is said to have no training above genin level, yet she is said to have defeated Jonin. Any more questions?"

No one spoke up

"Good, you are to leave tomorrow morning."

Genma, Iwishi, and Radio thanked Lady Tsunade, and said they would be ready. After arranging plans for tomorrow's mission, Genma, Iwishi, and Radio went to their houses while Shizune stayed at her post with Lady Tsunade. Genma was anxious to go. He ached to get out of town and go on a few missions. Though it didn't sound like too hard a mission, he was happy to be out of the village for a bit. With high hopes for tomorrow, Genma stuck his senbon in the bedpost and fell asleep.


End file.
